TodoDeku
TodoDeku is the slash ship between Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon - In the currently available anime so far, Shoto began an arch-rivalry with Izuku during the U.A. Sports Festival arc, claiming he would beat him using only his side that controls ice. The reason for this was because he did not want to use what he felt was his father's power, and wanted to prove to his father- Endeavor- wrong in that he wouldn't win with only the power received from his mother. Although in a rivalry, Izuku still admired and respected him, admitting that Shoto was far stronger than him. During the Todoroki VS Zero fight, Midoriya sensed the feelings of Shouto's Sadness, feeling a strong sense of wanting to help him and save him from his tragedy and his past. - One of the most important things in this series revolving them is that in their fight in the festival changed Shoto's ways and opened him up to massive character development. It is revealed that Shoto's past involved abuse and overworking, with even his mother being driven madly to scarring his eye with boiling hot water. After this, his mother was sent to the mental hospital by Endeavor. - Izuku was the breaking point that helped Shoto embrace himself, not by making him give into his father's will, but by making him realize that the connection between the quirks of a person and their parents are not what matters most, but being able to recognize it as the quirk that they as a person have. One of the most iconic lines stem from this scene, "It's your power, isn't it?!" said by Izuku. Izuku helping him during the fight, even knowing that Shoto was only using half his power and would most likely beat him when accepting his fiery side, was a sign that Izuku cared much more about helping others- including Shoto- than winning. - All Might comment on "Izuku preferred the possible defeat of the than see him to suffer" - Because of this fight, Shoto had accomplished character development in many areas. - After this event, both become closer, creating a strong bond of friendship. We can see the change in Shouto's personality if he starts, where he shows less difficulty in approaching people and demonstrating what he feels. And it is also possible to note that Izuku begins to strive even more to improve his individuality as he becomes more confident. Midoriya served as inspiration for Shouto to become someone better. Todoroki served as inspiration for Izuku to become a better hero. - During Todoroki's fight against Bakugou, seeing that Todoroki due to the emotional state could not use his full power, Midoriya shouts in the middle of the audience "DO NOT GIVE UP YOUR BEST" Todoroki listens and feels something that activates his firepower, But in the end Todoroki can not maintain the fire and intrega the defeat, Bakugo does not accept the victory. Bakugou felt subsertified because of it. - One of the first moments they shared was in the AU corridors after the cavalry battle. Shouto told Midoriya everything he thought, both his past and his suspicions, and after all, both accepted their rivalry, with a Bakugou listening between the two. - In the Vs. Hero Killer arc, Izuku was stuck in a bind while attempting to save Tenya Iida from "Hero Killer" Stain. This caused him to secretly send out a signal to his location on his phone, which Shoto- although hesitantly, questioning whether he would really be in trouble- was the first one to comply and come to his area. - An example of character development was that near the end of season 2 of the anime, Shoto became angry on behalf of him and his friends Tenya and Izuku for having trouble against the law despite the fact they stopped a serial killer. This shows that Shoto is slowly but very surely opening himself up to others, which is a huge thanks to Izuku's help. - They both have things in common - such as their admiration for All Might and the desire to become great heroes - accompanied by their differences - In season 3, when midoriya is in the hospital Todoroki appears alone to visit midoriya in the hospital. - They have a great respect for each other, always using the surnames and, in the case of Midoriya, the "Kun" - Todoroki's first word for season three was "Midoriya" MANGA Manga scene developed in the dining room. Izuku is saddened by the events that have happened with Eri and the fact that all the pressure from the mission falls on some of his colleagues and himself. He can not talk to his best friends, Todoroki realizes this and says that even heroes may cry at times, that everything will be fine and in an attempt to help him, he offers a portion of his noodles. Fanon - The initials "Todo" and "Deku" were popularized by western fandom, while in Japan this ship is better known as TodoIzu. This is one of the most known and fan-supported due to the friendly and noble behavior they both forged in the anime / manga. - Despite being the most popular shipp of anime, the anime they belong in is shounen, so it is extremely unlikely that TodoDeku would be canon, especially considering that one of the characters may become canonically involved with another, Izuku Midoriya at Ochako Uraraka. Fandom - They are usually paired in official merchandises, alongside many heterosexual ships. - In ending 2 showing a story, midoriya is used for shoto convenser who is a prince to join his adventure of a plebeian, who easily convince him (quite famous relationship in stories of prince and plebel) - tododeku is the shipp with more post on all platforms like youtube and instagram, with a big difference from other shipps, with fanarts, edits, amvs, cosplays and memes. - Many who support tododeku do not like the shipp bakudeku, calling the shipp of toxic and abusive due to the way the Bakugou treated midoriya, generally support the shipp KiriBaku :